


Happy Fucking Birthday: Harry Edition

by Satan_the_One_and_Only



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Another transfer from my fanfiction account, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_the_One_and_Only/pseuds/Satan_the_One_and_Only
Summary: Just a one-shot to celebrate Harry's birthday today! (It's literally porn with no plot, just warning ya)





	Happy Fucking Birthday: Harry Edition

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is late. I know that. It's 4:54 am and I just saw a Tumblr post a lil bit ago and it took me a minute to connect the dots and figure out it's Harry's birthday! Like 5 or so hours ago....  
Oof.  
Well happy belated birthday to my son!

Morning light streamed through the open curtains of Harry's bedroom. He grunted and rolled over, burying his face deeper into the pillows. "Come on, Potter! You're going to make us late for the party!" Draco's footsteps approached the bed and Harry tried his best to ignore it. Knowing Draco, he was probably showered, dressed, and ready to go. The party was at three, so it made no sense to Harry as to why they had to get up so early.

Harry peaked at the clock and groaned. "Malfoy! It's only seven in the morning! We have plenty of time!" Draco tutted behind him. He felt the bed dip with Draco's weight and hot breath grazed his cheek as Draco straddled his hips. Harry bit back a groan of another sort this time. Draco's fingers danced over Harry's back and dipped under the waistband of his briefs. "D-Draco," Harry whispered. He felt the cheeky git's soft lips press against his neck and couldn't hold back a moan.

"Harry," Draco responded. He pulled the waistband of Harry's briefs down and squeezed the globes of his arse tightly before pulling them apart. He cast two silent spells, one to coat his fingers in lube and another to clean Harry's hole. He circled Harry's pucker twice before pushing in. "You're still so loose from last night," he praised. "Can I fuck you as hard as I did last night, Harry? Can I make you feel good again?" Harry gasped as Draco crooked his finger, pushing right against Harry's prostate.

"Yes, fucking Hell!" he yelled. Draco smiled. Harry gripped the sheets with balled fists. Draco always got him riled up so easily. Draco cast another lube spell on his cock and pushed into Harry without warning. Harry keened and pushed back on the length. The past few days were the first he had bottomed in a long time (Draco said he wanted to take care of Harry for his birthday for a change) so he was still shocked by the intensity of it all. The overwhelming feeling of_ full._

"Oh gods," Draco moaned. He struggled to stay still until Harry gave the signal to move. When he did, Draco rocked carefully backwards and slowly back into the tight heat of Harry's body. He interlocked his fingers with Harry's as they slowly moved together. "Draco, yes right there, right there!" Harry chanted when he changed the angle of his thrusts slightly.

"Fuck," Draco breathed. He continued his steady pace, hitting that one spot deep inside of Harry with every other thrust. Harry's fingers squeezed his and Draco pressed a sloppy kiss to Harry's cheek. 

"So good, fuck Draco, so good!" Harry panted. Draco pulled out all the way, trying to ignore Harry's pitiful whine as he repositioned them so that Harry was on his back and Draco could see his face. 

Harry moaned as Draco slid back in, filling him up again in all the right places. He hooked his ankles around the back of Draco's legs in hope of having some control over his thrusts.

With his left hand he held the back of Draco's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss while he reconnected their hands with the other, their tangled fingers resting on the pillow next to Harry's head. Draco peppered his nose, cheeks, and jaw with kisses every time they had to pull away for air, mixing in the occasional nip to the ear of course. 

"Faster, please! Draco I need you!" Harry finally pleaded, giving into the need that was clawing at him from the inside.

They set a neck-break pace, slamming their hips together without care nor coordination until Harry came with a scream. Draco slumped over him further and pounded into Harry's spasming body as he rode through his orgasm. They collapsed into a boneless heap and Harry groped for a wand on the end table, managing to grab Draco's, and cast a gentle cleaning charm. They lay panting like that for what seemed like eternity. Draco lay on Harry's chest, their breath mingling with chaste kisses as they played with each other's hair.

"I thought we were going to be late," Harry murmured later. Draco's head was a comforting weight over Harry's heart and both men felt completely content.

"No, I just wanted to fuck you again before we left. That way every time you sit down at the Burrow, you won't be able to think of anything except for how hard I pounded into you all last night and again this morning," Draco whispered breathily.

"Every time I look at you while we're there, I won't be able to think about anything but that anyhow, what's the point?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Well, you aren't that subtle at hiding when you've been fucked. You walk funny and sit funny. Weasel will notice and I'll have a good laugh at how he'll react. He's not subtle either and everyone is bound to know before the cake is brought out." Harry turned bright red and smacked Draco's arm playfully.

"You enjoy torturing Ron! At this rate he'll drop dead of premature heart failure before we get to say our vows in five months!" Draco laughed this time and lifted his head to gaze into Harry's eyes.

"I'm sure he'll live. He just needs to learn to stomach such things." He laid back down and looked at the clock. "It's noon. Do you want to shower with me?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not sure my arse can handle all this attention!" Harry teased. "We best hurry the shower so you can decide what to wear." Harry finally noticed that Draco in fact hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"I'm sure we can figure something out..." Draco sat up and led Harry to the bathroom.

They ended up late to the party after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday dear Harry!  
Happy birthday to you!
> 
> Ok again I'm sorry this is late! Please forgive me and give me a comment telling me what you think! Kudos and comments feed my last two brain cells :')
> 
> Also, side note, I edited the shit out of this to make it longer for your smutty viewing pleasure. Also because I was a horrible smut writer a year ago, as you can probably tell from my self growth with Soulmates.this thing was like 700 words. Barely any smut there. Now you get more.


End file.
